pccdlibfandomcom-20200213-history
THE RATE OF CATCALLING INCIDENTS EXPERIENCED BY THE SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL OF PASIG CATHOLIC COLLEGE IN SCHOOL YEAR 2018-2019 A PROPOSAL FOR A CATCALLING INFORMATION DRIVE
= Abstract = This study first tackles about catcalling. It introduces the issue to the readers and gives an idea on what catcalling is about. It includes information, its background and other sources that discuss about it which can also support the study. This study focuses on the rate of catcalling incidents in the Senior High School Department of Pasig Catholic College, catcalling’s factors and its effects. The researchers wanted to have an information drive to correct the public’s misconception about catcalling and for them to be aware on their rights and also aims to give the benefit to the people who are afraid to open up their feelings whenever they experience any kind of harassment.. The participants were the students of Pasig Catholic College in grades 11 and 12. This study also consists of the related literatures about the different views and perspectives on catcalling. There were also studies that recognized the topic and covers both sides, the positive and the negative side of it. Some people see it as an advantage or compliment while others take it as a disadvantage. There are phenomena that are connected to catcalling and are supported by the related studies. The researchers used descriptive research design because it is generally concerned with investigating, describing the phenomenon and measuring one or more aspects. The population of this study are the Senior High School students because as we all know, this kind of harassment is very inevitable among the students with no specific age and in an unexpected place and time. It is generally a group of individuals that is the main focus of a scientific query. The researchers used random sampling for the total of 236 respondents of the survey questionnaire which aimed to know their socio demographic profile, factors and effects of catcalling. This sampling method was used so that by studying the sample we, the researchers may fairly generalize our results back to the population from which they were chosen. For the collection of data, the researchers first let the questionnaires be validated. Based on the data collected and analyzed, most of the respondents answered yes that they were being catcalled and most of them are females which got 92 frequency and has 32.66%. Victims were usually catcalled in the streets with a frequency of 119 and a percentage of 66.11%. The common reason of catcalling is their physical appearance and body structure with a frequency of 153 and a percentage of 41.69%. According to the respondents, they feel uncomfortable after being catcalled which has a frequency of 135 and a percentage of 34.44%.The researchers concluded that the respondents really need the information drive and they are willing to join for they answered yes at the end of the survey which has 161 frequency and a 69.40%. The result of this study will serve as a guide on how to avoid and to know the reason why people are being catcalled. The researchers recommend this study for all the teenage girls and boys, lesbians and gays, parents, government, school, guidance counselors and for the future researchers for them to be aware on what catcalling may lead to people. Category:Thesis